$ 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1 = \; ?$
$1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ is $1$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. The base is $1$ The exponent is $5$ $1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ is $1$ to the power of $5$ $1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1 = 1^{5}$